


Pheromones

by WriterOfKinkyOneshots



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Monsters, Pheromones, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfKinkyOneshots/pseuds/WriterOfKinkyOneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary battle with Shadow Beasts quickly gets "interesting" after a little accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> *Note* In this fic, the Shadow Beasts go by the less popular name "Twilit Messengers."
> 
> I own nothing from the Legend of Zelda series.
> 
> Please leave a review if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are general reviews. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

It had begun like any other battle.

Link had been running along Hyrule Field, when suddenly, rough stone spikes with glowing symbols all over them fell from the sky, making a barrier around him, as had happened so many times before.

This, time, however, was different. He wasn't a wolf. Midna wouldn't be able to lend her Dark Charge to the effort.

As Link drew his sword, the sky opened, spitting out three Twilit Messengers.

One of them looked different from the usual appearance, though… It was a lighter grey than the others, and had no hair-like tentacles on its 'mask.'

Deciding to ponder it later, Link began to do battle with them.

It wasn't easy. Link was used to being a wolf, being able to tear out one's throat and leap to the next before it could move… Here, he was forced to spin attack and hope for the best.

After a full half hour, Link was starting to tire rapidly. Luring them all in range once more, he spun, his sword extended straight out to the side…

He felt his sword connect with one of the Messengers, and hit the torso of the unusual one, killing both.

Link's sword had hit something in the odd-looking Messenger, rupturing it and spraying him with a clear, sweet-smelling liquid…

Quickly wiping it out of his eyes, Link saw, to his dismay, that one Messenger had escaped the spin attack, and he braced for the ear-splitting screech…

But it never came. Link cautiously looked over at the Messenger, and saw that it was deeply sniffing the air...

"Midna… what's going on?"

"It looks like you got hit with some sort of pheromone when you killed that female Messenger," said her voice, coming up from his shadow. "I think they secrete it when they're in-"

That was all she was able to say, before the Messenger tackled Link, sending his sword and shield flying and knocking Link on his back, with the Twilit creature over him.

Link braced himself for death, sure that the Messenger was about to kill him. How could he have been so careless as to look away from it?

But the Messenger did no such thing. It simply stood there above him, front paws on his shoulders to keep him pinned, deeply inhaling the scent coming off of him.

Starting to get freaked out by the creature's behavior, Link said to Midna, who was hovering a few feet away in her shadow form, "Feel free to help me out here…"

"Nothing I can do, Link. Sorry."

He would have replied, but he tensed up and gasped as a long, slender tongue extended from beneath the Messenger's mask, licking Link's face and neck, tasting him as he squirmed beneath it…

The Messenger knew nothing of Link's discomfort; didn't know that he wasn't deliberately secreting the pheromones.

All it knew was that this human smelled amazing; that it wanted to breed with this human… And that these strange cloth wrappings it was wearing would have to go.

Deciding it liked Link's taste, the Messenger stopped momentarily, causing Link to sigh in relief, as he thought it had stopped entirely… Only to gasp in surprise as, with a single swipe of its paw, the Messenger tore off all of Link's clothes, flicking its paw to send the shreds of cloth flying away from them.

Exposed, Link briefly tried to struggle away… But all thoughts of escape were driven from his mind in a heartbeat as he felt something warm and slimy touch him in his most sensitive area, causing him to involuntarily arch his back and let out a small moan.

Pleased with the reaction it was getting, the Messenger gave Link's rapidly hardening cock another lick, and another. Then it wrapped its tongue around his rock-hard member and began pumping it up and down, up and down…

Link's mind had nearly shut down from the overwhelming pleasure, a pleasure of the kind he'd never experienced before in his life.

As the messenger continued, Link's body automatically bucked into the tongue, moaning uncontrollably as he felt an odd heat in his belly rising higher, and higher…

Then, his mind and vision went white as an overwhelming wave of this amazing feeling his him, crying out in his first orgasm as his seed spilled out of him.

The Messenger curiously licked up the seed, enjoying the taste as Link panted in the afterglow, before moving its tongue down to explore him further.

Link dimly felt the tongue leaving his cock… and arched his back in shock as the tongue suddenly pressed against his puckered entrance.

He stuttered half-formed words, trying to get away… But deep down, he didn't want the Messenger to stop, for some reason he couldn't fathom.

The ability to form coherent thoughts was ripped away from him as the tongue entered him, gently sliding in and out, exploring and tasting inside of him as his cock rapidly stood to attention again.

Link could only writhe and moan as the Messenger probed deep inside of him… Then, its tongue brushed against a bundle of nerves in him that he didn't know existed, making him arch his back and moan loudly in shock.

Curious at his reaction, the Messenger licked the same spot again, and again, and again, nearly drowning Link in pleasure. Just when he'd thought it couldn't possibly get any more amazing, it suddenly had.

As Link had another mind-blowing climax, his seed spurting out again, the Messenger decided it was time, unable to hold itself back any longer as its own cock began hardening.

Link felt the Messenger moving to stand over him, possibly to check if he was still alive.

Then, he saw its erection, paling slightly both at the realization of what was coming next, and the size of the member. It had to be over a foot long! And it wasn't too thin, either! Especially near the base, where there was what looked to be a ring of flesh running fully around its rod…

The tentacles on the edges of the mask came to life, flipping Link over and lifting him up as the Messenger carried him to a nearby boulder that looked like it would fit the bill.

Link felt himself get laid out on his stomach on the boulder, his legs hanging down over the edge of it, giving him a stance similar to that of standing doubled over.

Link only half-heartedly tried to get away as he felt the Messenger licking his entrance briefly to be sure it was properly lubricated, then positioning its front paws on the boulder just in front of his shoulders as two of the mask tentacles extended, reaching behind Link and spreading his ass cheeks…

Above him, he felt the Messenger move, and then felt a hot, hard pressure at his rear, which increased as he instinctively drew in a sharp breath…

Suddenly, the head of the Messenger's cock slipped into him. Link arched his back, pressing against the chest of the Messenger above him as he breathed raggedly.

The Messenger repositioned its stance, then continued pushing forward, slowly sliding its massive length deeper and deeper into Link, who was experiencing such intense pleasure that he thought he must have died.

Any semblance of thoughts that formed in his head scrambled into gibberish and faded away into nothing.

All except for one strong, repeating thought, which was that he didn't want this to end, ever.

Finally, the Messenger was fully buried in him, stopping just before its knot entered him.

Link slowly adjusted to the huge member inside of him, shuddering in both pleasure and pain… He felt so, so _full_ as the pain slowly faded, allowing the pleasure to wash over him fully now that the pain barrier was gone.

The Messenger then slowly pulled out until just the head of its cock was in Link, then pushed back in, causing Link to give a lustful, shuddering moan.

Link kept moaning as it gave a second thrust, then a third, then a fourth…

And then, after pulling out to the head for its fifth thrust, the Messenger re-angled itself, and thrust forward again.

Its cock rubbed hard against the same bundle of nerves from before as it probed deep into Link, and the world fell out from under him as he arched his back hard and gave the loudest, most lust-filled moan he had given since this had all started.

The Messenger knew it had found the perfect angle… And so, it kept thrusting and thrusting, its thrusts slowly but steadily getting faster, harder, sending Link straight into heaven as he came again, his seed spurting onto his stomach and chest.

The Messenger, however, was just getting started. Over the next five minutes, it increased the speed and force of its thrusts until it settled at a certain speed and strength, thrusting into Link faster and harder than any human ever could, making him come once again.

Once this point had been reached, the Messenger went even further.

The rest of its mask tentacles extended out and wrapped around Link's shoulders, thighs, and torso, lifting him up slightly and slamming him back onto each thrust; while three of the tentacles gathered up the seed from Link's earlier orgasms, coating themselves in it, lubricating them.

These three tentacles then slid into Link's ass to join the Messenger's cock, thrusting with it and playing with the sweet spots inside of Link.

Meanwhile, the Messenger's tongue reached down and wrapped around Link's member once more, stroking it hard and fast while the end repeatedly flicked over the tip of his cock.

Under this treatment, Link's moans of pleasure had become cries of ecstasy as the Messenger mercilessly fucked and stroked him simultaneously.

This continued for almost an hour, the Messenger never so much as slowing down, even once. Link had cum twelve more times, seed exploding from his cock.

Each time, it was gathered up by the three tentacles in his ass, which used the cum to re-lubricate themselves. Each time, he thought he couldn't possibly have any more seed to spill. But the Messenger proved him wrong again, and again, and again…

Finally, the Messenger's thrusts were becoming irregular.

In one swift, sudden movement, the three tentacles in Link's ass pulled out, and the Messenger slammed him onto the hardest thrust yet, fully impaling him on its cock as its hips smacked against Link's rear.

As the knot slid into Link and expanded inside of him, the Messenger froze for a split second, and then gave a screech as it came, a river of hot cum exploding from its member and shooting deep into Link.

Link was drenched in sweat and panting as he felt strange, oozing, liquid warmth completely filling him up, the knot on the Messenger's cock preventing any cum from spilling out as rope after rope of it spurted into Link.

The tentacles holding Link's thighs, shoulders, and torso gently set him back onto the boulder and released him, while the Messenger kept using its tongue to stroke Link as it waited for the knot to shrink enough for it to pull out, bringing him to ecstasy one last time.

Fifteen minutes after it had cum in Link, the Messenger was able to pull out, its seed starting to flow out of him as he whimpered from the pleasurable feeling.

Looking excited about something, the Messenger dashed off to stand beneath the portal, using it to teleport off as Link slowly got up from off the boulder, his legs shaking.

Link slowly limped in circles, trying to regain some feeling in the lower half of his body, as the Messenger's seed continued to flow out of him and down his legs, completely drenching his inner thighs and covering his calves with crisscrossing lines of the still-warm seed, which slightly pooled at his feet wherever he put his foot down, no matter how briefly.

Midna had observed the whole event, and said, sounding slightly amused "Well that was… interesting."

Link shakily asked "H-How long are these pheromones going to last?"

"About… two weeks. That's usually how long the mating season is." She then looked past him, and said "Um, Link…"

He didn't notice, having stopped walking in circles to stare at Midna as the seed finally stopped flowing out of him, a puddle of it at his feet. "Two weeks? Two _weeks_?"

"Link-"

"I can't have this scent on me for two damn weeks! I'll never survive! We usually have about three battles like this a day! A _day_!"

"Link, you-"

"I can't fight them all off, either! At least one would overpower me each time!"

"Seriously Link, this is-"

"And what if it happens near a city, or a town? Where everyone will see?"

"LINK!"

"What?"

She simply pointed behind him.

Spinning around, Link saw that the Messenger had returned… And it had brought two other male Messengers with it.

A quick glance told him that the magical barrier from the stone spikes was still up.

Looking back, he saw that the main Messenger was already hard again, while the other two were deeply sniffing the air and getting erections of their own.

"…Shit."


End file.
